beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
List of 4D Tips
4D Tips are the tips that are used in some Beyblades in Beyblade: Metal Fury. 4D Tips are actually combined Spin Track and Tip, in order for it to have a mode change. Here is the list of 4D Tips : Final Drive (Aka F:D) This tip comes with Big Bang Pegasus F:D. It has two modes, RF (Rubber Flat) and SF (Semi Flat). It uses centifrugal force to change modes. It will starts up at SF, calm and slow. When starting to lose Stamina, the RF will click automatically. Usually when in RF mode, it will spend time circling other beys until its Stamina lost. F:D is a decent tip . Final Survive (Aka F:S) This tip comes only with L-Drago Destructor F:S. Like F:D, it has two modes, HF and S. The HF mode can make the bey crash to the stadium walls. It has no competitive value when it switches to Sharp, it loses its balance very easily due to the tall height of Final Survive. However, it has a spin-stealing ability from arena's quake, due to L-Drago Destructor's left spinning ability. Along with D:D, it is a mediocre performance tip due to massive attack prowess in HF mode, while having no use on S mode. Its power can be boosted when used with Metal Face Bolt. In Zero-G Stadium it performs much more great . Delta Drive (Aka D:D) The tip comes with Variares D:D and it has 3 modes, WB, F and S. The S mode has a bad stability but not when in a Solo-Spin, while the F mode does not do better, its low grip and small diameter making it relatively useless. The WB performs the same with its predecessor. Along with F:S, D:D is mediocre, due to its tips are outclassed by B:D and R²F. Bearing Drive (Aka B:D) Bearing Drive comes only with Phantom Orion B:D and unlike other 4D Tips, it doesn't have a Mode Change and instead ball bearings. B:D has a great balance due to its ball bearings. It can give Phantom Orion solo spin time over 7 minutes. B:D also has an amazing Stamina. B:D can be considered as the best of the 4D tips due to its amazing Balance and Stamina despite it didn't have Mode Change, which any 4D tips don't have . X Drive (Aka X:D) The tip comes with Diablo Nemesis X:D and has 3 tips (Like D:D), XF, S, and S2D. The XF has a massive attack prowess and will ride just at the outer part of the stadium. S2D can only be used in Ultimate Balance Mode. Due to this, people prefer to use the S tip. It cannot change mode when paired to the other beys besides Diablo Nemesis due to only Diablo's Metal Frame can support X:D. Trivia *B:D is the only 4D Bottom to not have a mode change. **Despite this, it is the best of the 4D Tips due to its amazing Balance and Stamina. *In real life, only F:D, F:S, D:D and X:D can change modes. **X:D cannot change modes when paired with other beys beside Diablo Nemesis. *There are only 5 beys using 4D tips, Big Bang Pegasus F:D, L-Drago Destructor F:S, Variares D:D, Phantom Orion B:D, and Diablo Nemesis X:D. *A reason why 4 out of 5 4D tips has a very few uses, because the main tips are made wider and sometimes smaller, so it performs differently with its normal predecessor. It also built so it can change modes. *F:S is the only 4D bottom that doesn't end with "Drive" Category:Parts Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury